Chaser: Tokyo 2420 AD
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Prequel of Remnants of the Old World. Warning: Shoujo-ai/yuri, don't like, don't read. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaser: Tokyo 2420 A.D.**

=Prequel to Remnants of the Old World=

_I own nothing…_

_I_

With a buzzing sound in the evening's air, Yumi was sent smashed into the concrete wall of the empty gymnasium. Blood soaking through her blazer, Yumi could barely get up when another blow was delivered at her. The once marvelous school is now a battle ground in the struggle of dominancy between humans and the unearthly. But it was the human's fault, if they hadn't play gods and attempted to manipulate things that are best left alone, this war wouldn't even happened.

Fukuzawa Yumi, one of the many successful breed known as _Chaser_ is man's last line of defense against the unholy creatures they brought forth by the combination of science and forbidden magic: _Slaves_. Chasers are created with only one purpose, destroying Slaves. Unlike the other Chasers, Yumi is a rare type and there are less than a handful of them around the world fighting to save mankind of extinction.

"You're not human, why do you fight for them?" a cold voice asked. "Because… they give me life…" Yumi answered forcing herself to get up. "They give you life because they needed you; like they needed a tool to fix the mess they're in." "Heh, that's exactly what I am," Yumi said with a smirk extending her right hand as it tore apart only to pulled back together after a gun morphed out from the silver liquid from her torn hand. Another blast headed her way and she leaped out of the way while pulling the trigger, with each bullet being repelled by an invisible magic field another would continued to hit at the exact same location until the magic field shattered away. With a single bullet, Yumi aimed for her opponent's head. After all, that skull helmet was starting to annoy her, because she wanted to see what kind of person would side with those ferocious monsters.

The bullet has managed to crack the helmet, falling apart to reveal a beauty that's beyond comparison. "Oh, my bad…" Yumi said raising her hands up in mock surrender while holding her gun loosely. Lovely sapphire eyes and long flowing midnight tresses, Yumi know for sure that her opponent is very real and very human. The beautiful young lady looked rather angry at her words, wielding a long and beautiful naginata with a deep blue laser blade and pointing it at Yumi's throat to the point of drawing blood. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Yumi asked knowing her life could end at any moment. Her opponent was so taken aback by her question that it gave her enough time to fluidly move out of reach and behind the young woman; Yumi couldn't help but ran her fingers through those long midnight tresses feeling the silkiness of it.

"So beautiful…" Yumi murmured as she wrapped her left hand on the woman's waist while her right hand held tightly onto the woman's hand as her gun was nowhere to be seen. Struggle as she might, Yumi refused to loosen her grip on her prey, the closeness between them given Yumi a chance to take in the scent of her enemy. It was definitely different from the average human, Yumi could tell because of her keen sense of smell. "Let go," the woman struggled. "Tell me your name and I will," Yumi answered without a second thought to it. "Ogasawara Sachiko," the woman replied automatically. "Let's meet again Sachiko," Yumi said giving the woman a peck on the cheek before letting go of her and moved away quickly. "I must get going, my target should be far enough for me to give chase now. Go easy on me next time," Yumi said with a wink before leaving a blushing and speechless Sachiko behind.

"That… that arg…" Sachiko could only let out a frustrated growl feeling the heats flaring up on her cheeks as she touched the spot where Yumi's lips had been. It was unbelievable, Sachiko was enjoying the view when she saw a glimpse of a demon running away from that girl with shoulder length brown hair, being a halfa that she is there's no way she could just turn a blind eye to a brethren in need. Activating her armors, Sachiko interfered with the chase and held the upper hand against a girl that smelled of her own kind. What Sachiko doesn't understand was why would someone going after their own kind, cutting down their brethrens without mercy or remorse. They fought for hours, and when Sachiko thought she'd won the girl had went and said something as silly as complimenting her beauty.

MgM

"Sachiko, there's someone I like you to meet," Ogasawara Tōru said entering the large living room. Sachiko looked up from her book and to her surprise; the person behind her father was non other than the girl she fought last week. "She takes after her mother," Tōru said to the girl behind him. "I am honored to have met such beauty," the girl replied in the most respectable manner possible. Compared to before, she was definitely looking handsome in her black suit and loosely tied back hair; her mocha eyes twinkled looking straight at Sachiko as though challenging her to say something about the incident between them last week. "My daughter is lucky to have someone of your position wanting her hand in marriage," he said laughing crisply. "Chief of the Global Defense Department isn't all that interesting, and I belief we both know why." "Indeed, but you've been a great help to us thus far," Sachiko's father nodded his head. "Ah, I have a meeting to attend so I will leave you two alone to get to know each other better. Sachiko, do not scare away your future wife," he said looking over at his daughter, who remained calm and stoic even at the shocking news she'd just heard from her father.

"What is your motive?" Sachiko asked once her father left the premise. "Didn't I say we would meet again?" Yumi said tucking her hands in her pockets feeling the tension thick in the air. "So you plan it all along?" Sachiko asked closing her book with some force to it. "Both your grandfather and father are brilliant men, after all thanks to them that I was born and was able to meet such a beauty like you." Yumi said ignoring Sachiko's question as she looked out the windows. "I have to admit that I wasn't planning on seeing you so soon, but it was an offer that I simply can't deny. A chance to make the world livable for both humans and nonhumans, I've wished for it and they offered me the chance to make it happen. Even though I'm made to destroy what man's curiosity brought about, I still wanted a peaceful coexistence and willing to take the chance to make it happen if anyone offered." Yumi paused for a long moment.

"Tell me something beautiful, do you think we should keep on killing each other until none of us left in this decaying world? Or should we seek peace and brought life back to the world that we all called _Home_?" she asked turning around and looked directly at Sachiko with those fearsome mocha eyes of hers. "After all, you're half-human and half-demon, you should know why humans reacts the way they do, the same with demons and other creatures that isn't in the same category." "So are you," Sachiko replied flatly. "Indeed, and that is why I wanted peace for all, it's not a crime is it?" Yumi laughed lightly finding Sachiko's defiance incredibly interesting and cute at the same time.

_A/N: This is a prequel to the first one. Likely to just fill in a lot information that happened before the current world that Yumi and all the others lived in. Enjoy~_


	2. Chapter 2

_II_

"How could you turn against those who created you?!" an irate man shouted at Yumi. "Simple, I seek for peace to keep your kind of extinction as well as their kind of extinction, since its man's fault for bringing them into this plane in the first place. You can't blame for wanting to settle down now that they're here," she explained with a calm and indifferent look on her face. "I'll show you…" he growled. "The one part human in me was enough for me to know you people would have something up your sleeves in case I malfunction," Yumi started. "I've took the liberty of removing self-destruct bug that you planned in all of us Chaser, from now on we will chose whether to fight to save your kind or not. It's time you should learn how dangerous it is to play gods," she continued straightening her tie out before walking away leaving the man to fume but can't do anything.

MgM

Shinjuku was rumbling, buildings structure crumbled in its wake and people scattering like insects pouring out to every which directions. A lone hovercraft moved silently up in the air, its monitors displaying the chaos below. Inside, Yumi was finishing up her preparation; things had been heating up since her absence four months ago.

"_Target sighted," _the pilot said over the com-link that's attached to Yumi's right ear. "Take her in," she replied checking her gloves to make sure it fit perfectly. _"Roger that,"_ the pilot replied steering the craft closer to the destruction site. Yumi got up and pressed her hand against the pressure lock, opening the craft's side door and looked down at the view below. A monstrous creature emerged from the crumbling buildings, like a giant praying mantis, it slashed the nearby buildings with its sharp scythe-like front legs.

Leaping out of the craft, Yumi aimed for the creature while the craft pulled away quickly and disappeared into the night with incredible speed. Tapping on the link on her right ear, it quickly morphed into a helmet covering her up as she came closer to her target. Crossing her arms, grabbing onto her sides, Yumi pulled out two large guns and started shooting at the giant praying mantis. The raining of bullets pierced the bug's thick defense, its scythes, shattering it provoking the thing to spread its wings and take flight. For such a bulky looking creature, it sure looked incredibly elegant up in the air trying to slice Yumi up with its newly regenerated scythes. Whirling her right gun, Yumi turned it into a shield just before one of the creature's scythes made impact with it.

Letting herself be dropped, Yumi landed on one of the skyscrapers with an impact. Bringing her shield and gun together, Yumi turned them into what looked like an oversized bazooka and took aim at the now flying praying mantis. Pulling the trigger, Yumi sealed the fate of the creature, unfortunately for her, she's in the way when the thing exploded sending massive chunks of flesh and extremely hard shell her way. "Oh shit!" Yumi cursed diving out of the way as a few large piece hit the build, smashing it with its weight causing the foundation of the building itself to collapse.

Once everything settled down, Yumi was crawling out from the rubble covered in dust and blood. No matter how good she was, Yumi was still unable to avoid disaster as the building nearly buried her alive if it weren't for her survival skills. Stumbling through the debris, Yumi got the link to scan her surrounding and detecting nothing out of the ordinary. Heaving a sigh of relief, Yumi finally touched the wound on her upper right arm, she hissed from the pain but didn't let it bothered her much as she searched around some more to obtain a sample of the creature's flesh.

MgM

"Good job, I will have the sample tested to find out what its weakness is. How far along are you with gaining their trust?" Ito Taylor asked. "Ogasawara Tōru will give me a tour of the company tomorrow, though I have my doubts that he would show me the lab. I will keep you post if there's any new development," Yumi said calmly. "Good, contact me in a few days for the result of the sample," her superior nodded his head.

The plan has been carefully laid out, and Yumi was the perfect candidate. Man's greed for power never ceased and brought about the change of the world, but lately there's been more ominous creatures appearing around Shinjuku yet no one knew how or why. Only a few were certain that the Ogasawara Conglomerate got a hand in the new breed of monsters, they housed the most brilliant scientists in the world. And a company with that many scientists are bound to create something disastrous, so to uncover the truth a single person was sent to infiltrate the giant powerhouse. Yumi was the perfect subject for the plan, because there's nothing that anyone could do to her to extract the information she knew that is if anyone could capture her.

After the secret meeting, Yumi returned home and took a hot shower to cleanse the wound on her arm. She's feeling weary lately, there'd been quite a few attacks of those things and yet they still don't know what it is. Of course, Yumi was holding back some information from her superior, she'd been to the lab before but there's nothing significant about it that's worth mentioning. Though she's curious to know where is Sachiko's mother at, for the four months she'd been here she has yet to meet the woman that birth such a beautiful daughter.

"Where have you been?" a cold voice asked as soon as Yumi stepped out of the shower. Sitting on her bed was Ogasawara Sachiko, staring coldly at her with those brilliant sapphire eyes that almost glowed in the dimly lit room. "Out," came a curt answer, Yumi was standing there in her pale blue pajamas. "Don't you lie, you were out there going against that monstrous bug," Sachiko snapped, a sure sign she's angry. "It's part of the job," Yumi smiled roguishly. They're going to be in engage in a couple of weeks, but Sachiko already felt herself waver as to whether she should keep on hating this girl or falling for her.

"What are you?" Sachiko asked again once she recomposed herself. "I am a Chaser, made from five parts machine, three parts demon, one part human, and one part _god_." Yumi answered. For whatever reasons, it is quite easy to misunderstand that one part god Yumi mentioned, as magic was but an illusion and man doesn't believe in such illusion. The truth is that magic do exist, and that was one of the vital ingredients in creating a Chaser, though man considered it to be divine and so they called it the _one part god_ instead of _one part magic_ in an attempt to be logical. "You, you're a halfa, part demon and part human. But I have to wonder, which side will you be on our wedding night." Yumi teased knowing that there's a possibility of Sachiko becoming enraged. After all, there's no harm in having a little fun on the job, and her job was to be as real as possible.

_A/N: This chapter basically explained what Yumi and Noriko really is, and what Sachiko is as well. This story will likely be short as it only acted as an informant and nothing more. Thanks for reading, ja~_


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

"Don't you think it's fascinating?" Tōru asked Yumi as they walked down a laboratory filled with rows and rows of tanks filled with all kind of specimens. Yumi could tell that the man had gone mad with his experiences; all of this was just under his large mansion. She doubt that even his father knew of it, but then again what does it matter since the old man croaked (as in dead) just recently just two days after the engagement ceremony. "From the samples you've collected, I studied and realized the missing ingredient. Which I have all along…" he trailed off looking at a still in-developing creature that resembled the mythical gargoyle.

"They are… interesting creatures…" Yumi carefully chose her words, not wanting any suspicion from the practically mad man before her. "Yes, isn't she beautiful?" he asked stopping at the end of the lab looking at the severely restrained female demon just a yard before him. Tatters of ancient spells were used to bind her along with the chains, one look and Yumi knew immediately that the bound creature before her was the mythical being known as _Arkelaze_ that once walked the earth before the age of man. "I've finally discovered a way to bring forth her servants," he laughed menacingly enough that Yumi was wondering whether she should arrest him now or wait for her superior's order.

**Arkelaze** was believed to be a demon that gave birth to nightmares, don't take it literally now. Arkelaze was born from the core of the earth, the magma give her skin the crimson red color and constantly dripping molten lava. All living creatures wilt and shivered in fear, with each step she took the earth groaned from the searing heat. With times, Arkelaze started to mature as the molten lava on her body cooled down, shedding the crust to reveal a larger than life creature with a set of marvelous horns and incredible canine fangs. But she was lonely, born with the knowledge of the world; Arkelaze shed her blood to create her own family. With each drop of blood, a being of terrible appearance, they are her children and her loyal subjects. They live in peace and harmony, until one day the earth opened up and devoured them, taking them back to whence they came from.

When the age of man came about, Arkelaze was awaked by man's foolish attempt to control the power that doesn't belong to them. In her rage, Arkelaze nearly wiped out the entire populace, but then man got united and sent her back to the core of the earth once more, vowing to never do such thing to provoke such a powerful demon ever again. That was so long ago; man has become ignorant of the tales of the old and started to seek for the ultimate power once more.

This time, Arkelaze fell for a man of mannerism and took him as her mate; she fell prey to his dark plan and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. In her weaken state, he took that chance and bind her with ancient magic and spells, drawing her blood to create creatures beyond man's imagination in an attempt to control them. His reason was simple, the world is a rotten place and he wanted to purge it to make a new world where he is the master of all things there.

MgM

"This is getting out of control," Yumi shouted over the roaring of the monsters around her in the lab. In the span of three months, things changed so rapidly no one got the time to react to the chaos that was thrown at them. More and more gigantic creatures appeared from the sky, every time the sky turned from clear blue to bleeding red. But unlike before, these are immune to man's weapons, but not to the Chaser's weapons as they're all part demons and gods. Even the Chasers got their limits, man cannot produced enough of them to battle against these horrendous creatures that continued to poured out when the sky bled.

"Out of control? This is what I've worked for so long for, now those that think my plan to purge the world was ridiculous will see how ingenious I really am!" Tōru said with a madden look on his face and in his eyes. "What about your daughter?" Yumi called back. The man was losing his mind, he killed the woman he lied to and now he's holding her beating heart in his hand. "What about her?" he asked looking slightly confused if only for a second. "Ah, isn't she a marvelous specimen?" he finally realized that he got a daughter. "Such a gullible child she is, believing that those humans killed her mother and I'm the only human she could trust. When the times come, she will be baring a new generation…" "You're insane!" Yumi cut him off. "How could you say such a thing when she's your own child?!" an enraged Yumi asked. "Because she trusted me," he laughed.

"You bastard!" Yumi snarled pulling a gun out from her side and shot Tōru in the heart. "It's too late now, you can't stop the purging from happening…" he said laughing still with his dying breath. "The least I can do is try," Yumi said before smashing her fist through his face. Suddenly, the searing heat hit her as the roof above her melted away and everything around her was burnt to ashes.

The sky above is bleeding red, the cry of Arkelaze's servants torn asunder as they circled the place where the mansion once stood. Red tears run down Yumi's right cheek, she's crying for mankind as well as the death of Arkelaze. Since the day she opened her eyes, Yumi never knew what it's like to cry, but today her right eye shed tears of blood. Arkelaze's death awaken her servants seeking for revenge and to brought her body back to the earth's core for an eternal rest, but her body has already turned to ash along with everything else in the lab except for Yumi.

Elsewhere on the other side of the world, Sachiko only saw a glimpse of what was happening to her home and father. The girl that claimed to have fallen for her had killed her father in cold-blood and burned the place to the ground. The glass in her hand shattered to a million pieces, shards torn through her skin and drawn blood but Sachiko felt no pain from it only rage and hatred toward one person. The young girl with brown hair and lovely mocha eyes, those eyes that make Sachiko felt like she's drowning whenever she looked into it. Maybe this is fate, they're destined to never be together and Sachiko willingly accepted that fate and walked the path of vengeance. The only person she could trust in this world full of lies and malice was killed by the second person she'd started to trust, this betrayal only served as a proof that she could only trust her own kind from now on.

_A/N: This explains why Sachiko hated Yumi along with her origin, a deeper explanation might or might not followed. I'm close to wrapping up this story, though I imagined the sequel to _Remnants of the Old World_ would be longer._


	4. Chapter 4

_IV_

"His death… has brought forth far more troubles than… we initially thought it to be…" Yumi's superior said while gasping for air. "It wasn't his death that brought destruction upon us, but Arkelaze…" Yumi trailed off looking up at the darken sky above. "Indeed, a part of me grieved for no apparent reason when I was in Moscow," a young girl in her teens nodded her head while holding onto the barely alive man. "The demon in us grieved the passing of our ruler and mother, but the machine in us remained calm and cold as we should be." Yumi continued as she turned to look down at her wounded superior. "Men are such foolish creatures," she sighed. "Death has been merciful on you captain," the other girl said laying the man down on the barren ground.

The Final Chaos has been raging on for the last few decades; the numbers of Chasers are dwindling down rapidly ever since. There are but only a handful of them left, all trying to find a way to end this war to save mankind from the brink of extinction. They gathered under Yumi's order for the final effort in restoring the world's balance once more, and hope that they succeed.

MgM

Under Yumi's command, young Noriko led the remaining force of Chasers toward Shinjuku to find the source of all the monsters and sealed it away forever. Yumi remained in Osaka pushing back the tide of monsters in the numbers of thousands all by herself and one other Chaser in hope to give the others enough time to complete their mission. Young Noriko leading her unit fighting their way to the heart of Shinjuku, facing the off the toughest opponent: Ogasawara Sachiko.

With their combined power, they managed to seal Sachiko away and ceased the destruction. But the price they had to pay was their own sacrifice; Noriko was the only survivor amongst her comrades. But what about Yumi, Noriko could only calculate the worst for the girl. With practically nothing left to salvage, Noriko gathered all the humans that survived the Final Chaos together. Using what power she has left, she wiped their memories before putting them to sleep as the world crumbled around them in an effort to remake itself.

"Where are you now Captain?" Noriko asked the wind looking up at the red moon above. "Let us meet again, when the world is anew…" she trailed off letting herself submerged into the roaring water of the ocean threatening to swallow Japan whole. _"Another time my good friend, another time…"_ the echoing of Yumi's voice was sent to Noriko's data link like a final farewell.

Elsewhere in Osaka, the victory brought no joy to Yumi as she'd already calculated the outcome if the Chasers claimed victory. It meant that the woman she'd engaged to have fallen under her comrade's hands, "Sachiko." Even though she'd deceived the woman just to get closer to her crazy father and grandfather, Yumi slowly changed with the times she spent with Sachiko. She'd gotten to see the shy side of the ever cold woman, to taste her lips, her delicate skin, and her nectar. Between duty and love, Yumi chosen duty as that's what she was made for, saving mankind at all cost. Chasers aren't meant to be capable of love, because they're machines with no soul but the human, demon, and magic given them one and that make them as human as possible.

**End~**

_A/N: that's it for this prequel, because this acted as something that filled in the gaps. The actual sequel to the first story is in process of being developed. Thanks for reading. Ja~_


End file.
